Imię Boże w przekładach biblijnych
Imię Boże w przekładach biblijnych, biblijne JHWH (Jahwe bądź Jehowa) – imię własne Boga, Stwórcy. Występuje blisko 7000 razy w hebrajskim tekście Biblii, a także w licznych przekładach biblijnych. Obcojęzyczne przekłady z imieniem Bożym *''Przekład Akwili (Aquili)'' (gr. 128), tetragram; *''Heksapla Orygenesa'' (hebr., aram., gr. 245); *''Den Bibel, Tgeheele Oude ende Nieuwe Testament'' (nid. 1528), tetragram w Nowym Testamencie (NT); *''Przekład Williama Tyndale'a'' (ang. 1530); *''La Biblia di Antonio Brucioli'' (łac. 1530, 1551); *''Biblia Zürchera'' (niem. 1531); *''Przekład Thomasa de Vio Cajetanusa'' (łac. 1531); *''Przekład Antona Margaritha'' (hebr. 1533), tetragram w NT; *''Biblia Johanna Ecka'' (niem. 1534); *''Olivetan Biblia'' (fr. 1535); *''The Great Bible or The Byble in Englyshe'' (ang. 1540); *''Biblia Johannesa Bugenhagena'' (dolniem. 1541); *''Biblia. Das ist. Die gantze Schrifft Altes und Newes Testaments'' (niem. 1545); *''Biblia, de Gantsche Heylighe Schrift'' (nid. 1548 i 1561); *''Przekład Johannes Calvijna'' (łac. 1554); *''Przekład Roberta Estienne'a'' (łac. 1557); *''Biblia Genewska'' (ang. 1560); *''Przekład Reiny'' (hiszp. 1561); *''Deux-aes-Bijbel'' (nid. 1561); *''Leuvense Bijbel'' (nied. 1566 i 1743); *''William Morgan Bible'' (wal. 1567); *''The Bishop's Bible'' (ang. 1568); *''Biblia łacińska'' (niem. 1575); *''Biblia Dalmatina'' (słow. 1577); *''Deuxabijbel'' (nid. 1580, 1590, 1614, 1624 i 1628); *''Biblia Károli Gáspár'' (węg. 1586); *''Marnix van Sint-Aldegonde-Bijbel'' (nid. 1591); *''Het Boeck der Psalmen'' (nid. 1591 i 1928); *''Novum Testamentum Domini Nostri Iesu Christi'' tłum. E. Hutter (hebr. 1599), tetragram (List do Efezjan 5:17); *''Przekład Johna Eliota'' (massachusett, XVII w.); *''Biblia przekładu Valera'' (hiszp. 1602); *''Przekład Hansa Paulsena Resena'' (duń. 1604); *''La Sacra Bibbia di Giovanni Diodati'' (wł. 1607, 1946); *''The Douay Version'' (ang. 1609); *''Biblia Króla Jakuba'' (ang. 1611); *''Biblia Święta Roberta Barkera'' (ang. 1611); *''Gustav Adolfs Bibel'' (szw. 1618); *''Five bookes of Moses the booke of the Psalmes and the Song of Songs'' (Przekład H. Ainswortha) (ang. 1627); *''Sacra Biblia – Theodoro Beza'' (łac. 1633, 1703); *''Bay Psalm Book'' (ang. 1640); *''The New Testament of Our Lord and Saviour Jesus Christ'' tłum. J. Eliot (massachuset 1661), (Ewangelia Mateusza 21:9); *''Navaho-Bible'' (nawaho, 1662); *''A Literal Translation of the New Testament. From the Text of the Vatican Manuscript'' tłum. H. Heinfetter, (angielski, 1863) (Ewangelia Marka 12:29, 30); *''Biblia Binghama Hirama II'' (gilb. 1665), Iehova występuje tysiące razy w Starym Testamencie i przeszło 50 razy w NT; *''Biblia Pitschna'' (retor. 1666); *''Authorized King James Version'' (ang. 1671); *''Biblia przekładu Almeida'' (por. 1681); *''Jaunā Deriba un Psalmi'' (łot. 1684); *''Bibel Karl XII'' (szw. 1703); *''Peter Williams Bible'' (walij. 1712); *''Aegidius De Witte Bijbel'' (nid. 1717); *''Biblia z Berleburga'' (niem. 1726); *''Vulgata Clementina & Versio Latina'' (łac. 1729); *''Van der Schuur Bijbel'' (nid. 1732); *''Bibel J.L. Smidt'' (niem. 1735); *''Verklaring van Mozes eerste boek Genesis'' (nid. 1740); *''Staten Generael – Keur'' (nid. 1741); *''Staten Generaal – Nicolaas Goetzee'' (nid. 1748); *''Bibel von Johann George Starke'' (niem. 1750); *''Bibel von M. Johann Carl Koken'' (niem. 1750); *''Jehovah Bible'' (nid. 1762); *''Die Psalmen'' (niem. 1772); *''Das Neue Testament'' (niem. 1774), Jehova(h) w NT 20 razy; *''Die neusten Offenbarungen Gottes'' (niem. 1776); *''Figur-Bibeln'' (szw. 1777); *''Sacra Bibbia di Antonio Martini'' (wł. 1778, 1963); *''Sämtliche Schriften des Neuen Testaments'' tłum. Johana Jakoba Stolz (niem. 1781-1782), Jehova(h) w NT 10 razy; *''Bijbel Jacob Van Nuys Klinkenberg en Gerard Johan Nahuys'' (nid. 1780); *''Parapharastische Erklärung des Briefes Hebräer'' (niem. 1780); *''Bibel J.J. Stolz'' (niem. 1781, 1782, 1798), Jehova(h) w NT 23 razy (I. wyd) i 108 razy (III. wyd.); *''Die heiligen Schriften des neuen Testaments'' (Sebastian Mutschelle) (niem. 1789), Jehova(h) w NT 18 razy; *''De Bijbel vertaald, omschreven en door aanmerkingen opgehelderd – W. A. van Vloten'' (nid. 1789-1796), Jehova też w NT (List do Rzymian 10:12,13 i Ks. Apokalipsy1:8,9); *''Przekład des Neuen Testaments'' tłum. Dominik von Brentano (niem. 1791), Jehovah kilkakrotnie w NT; *''Die CL. 150 Psalmen Davids'' (niem. 1793); *''Die Psalmen von Moses Mendelssohn'' (niem. 1783-1823; 1921; 1991; 1998); *''Die heilige Schrift des neuen Testaments'' (Dominikus von Brentano) (niem. 1796), Jehovah też w NT; *''Die Psalmen von C. G. Kühnöl'' (niem. 1799); *''Het Oude Testament – in 5 delen – Ysbrand van Hamelsveld (nid. 1802); *''Uebersetzung des neuen Testaments von Johann Babor (niem. 1805), Ijehova w NT (Ewangelia Łukasza 4:8); *''Die Offenbarung Johannis von Friedrich Münter'' (niem. 1806); *''Die Psalmen'' (niem. 1812); *''Bibel von Thaddäus Antonius Dereser'' (niem. 1815); *''Tahitiaanse Vertaling (Przekład Notta i Daviesa)'' (tah. 1815); *''Peszitta'' (syr. 1816); *''The Gospel according to John – John Norton'' (ang., mohawk 1818), Jehovah(ne) (Ewangelia Jana 1:1, 2, 6); *''Das Buch Hiob'' (niem. 1818); *''Przekład Leandera van Eß'' (niem. 1821); *''Księga Psalmów – Dymitr Pawski'' (ros. 1822); *''Van der Palm Bijbel'' (nid. 1822, 1841); *''Das Neue Testament'' (G.F. Griesinger) (niem. 1824), Jehova (Ew. Łukasza 4:18; Ks. Apokalipsy 19:6); *''Das Buch Hiob von Friedrich Wilhelm Carl Umbreit'' (niem. 1824); *''Przekład malgaski'' (malg. 1827), też w NT; *''Staten Generael – Brandt en Enschede'' (nid. 1827, 1856); *''Stary Testament w przekładzie Johanna Antona Theinera'' (niem. 1828); *''Das Neue Testament Griechisch'' (niem., gr. 1829), Jehovah, Jehoven w NT 29 razy; *''New Testament'' (malg. 1830); *''La Bible Le Deuteronome'' (fr. 1834); *''Bible'' (malg. 1835); *''Die Psalmen von Michael Wirth'' (niem. 1835); *''Die Bibel – Dr. Leander Van Ess'' (niem. 1838); *''Stary Testament – Dymitr Pawski'' (ros. 1839); *''Das Buch Hiob'' (niem. 1842); *''The First Twelve'' Psalms in Hebrew (ang. 1843); *''Vaihinger, Die Psalmen'' (niem. 1845); *''Prent-Bijbel bevattende alle kanonijke boeken van het Oude en Nieuwe Testament versierd met nagenoeg duizend houtsneêplaten'' (nid. 1847); *''Bibel von Friedrich Gustav Lisco'' (niem. 1853); *''Bibel von Johann Friedrich von Mayer'' (niem. 1855); *''Het Oud Testament – Otto von Gerlach'' (nid. 1856); *''Berleburger Bibel'' (niem. 1856); *''Franz Delitzsch Bibel (niem. 1859);'' *''Przekład Roberta Moffata'' (tswana, 1857), Jehowa w ST i NT; *''De vijf boeken van Mozes – Dr. Mulder'' (nid., hebr., 1858); *''Verklaring der Godspraken van den profeet Zacharia – DS. Pieter Jan Laan'' (nid. 1859); *''Y Bibl Cyssegr-Lan'' (wal. 1860); *''Biblia Makariosa'' (ros. 1860-1867); *''Het Nieuwe Testamen van onze Heer Jezus Christus'' (nid. 1862), Jehova (Ew. Marka 3:17, List do Rzymian 14:6, List do Hebrajczyków 2:7); *''Young's Literal Translation'' (ang. 1862); *''Psalmy w Przekładzie Stewarta J. J. Perowne’a'' (ang. 1862); *''Die heilige Schrift neuen Testaments'' (niem. 1863); *''Bibl : yr addoliad teuluaidd'' (wal. 1863); *''The Emphatic Diaglott'' (ang. 1864); *''Biblia Malgaska'' (malg. 1865); *''Het boek Job – Jan Jakob Lodewijk ten Kate'' (nid. 1865); *''Al de boeken van het Nieuwe Verbond'' (nid. 1868), Jehova też w NT (Ks. Apokalipsy 1:4, 12:1); *''Elberfelder Bibel'' (niem. 1871); *''Authorised Version'' (ang. 1871); *''Przekład Synodalny'' (ros. 1872); *''Biblia Sacra Vulgata'' (niem., łac. 1874); *''Illustrierte Pracht Bibel für Israeliten in dem masoretischen'' (niem., masorecki 1874); *''Przekład Johna W. Davisa'' (chiń. 1876); *''Pisma Greckie w Przekładzie Franza Delitzscha'' (heb. 1877), tetragram w NT; *''John Brown Bible'' (ang., szk. 1877); *''Emphasised Bible'' (ang. 1878); *''Przekład Bungotai'' (jap. 1880); *''Przekład Christiana Kalkara'' (duń. 1880); *''Synodale Bijbel'' (nid. 1881), Jehovah (Ew. Mateusza 1:21; 3:3; 5:35; Dzieje Apostolskie 5:41); *''Die Heilige Schrift Des Alten Testamentes'' (niem. 1882); *''The English Revised Version'' (ang. 1885); *''Die Heilige Schrift des Alten und Neuen Testaments'' (niem. 1886), Jehova też w Ew. Łukasza 4:19; *''De Psalmen – Jan Jakob Lodewijk ten Kate'' (nid. 1887); *''Parallel-Bibel Otto Schmoller'' (niem. 1888); *''De Profetieën van Amos' Zoon Isaïas in Nederlandsche verzen vertolkt'' (nid. 1889); *''Biblia Darby'ego'' (ang. 1890); *''Przekład S. J du Toita'' (afrykan. 1890); *''Przekład Johanna Davida Michaelisa'' (niem., duń. 1890); *''Versión Moderna'' (Przekład współczesny) (hisz. 1893); *''La Sainte Bible – Le livre des Psaumes – H. Lesêtre'' (fr. 1893); *''Het Nieuwe Testament of Alle boeken van het Nieuwe Verbond onzes Heeren Jezus Christus – Gerrit Jan Vos Adriaanzoon'' (nid. 1893), Jehova w Ew. Mateusza 1:20, 23; *''Crampon'' (fr. 1894); *''Belgische Professorenbijbel'' (nid. 1896); *''Die Psalmen von Hans Keßler'' (niem. 1899); *''Die Psalmen von Gebrüder Bornträger'' (niem. 1899); *''American Standard Version'' (ang. 1901); *''Das Buch Ester nach der Septuaginta hergestellt von G. Jahn Leiden'' (niem. 1901); *''Das Buch Job'' (Przekład Josepha Hontheima) (niem. 1904); *''Sainte Bible'' – Augustin Crampon (fr. 1905); Die Psalmen (niem. 1905); *''Die Bibel von Arnold B. Ehrlich'' (niem. 1905); *''Die Psalmen von Johannes Konrad Zenner'' (niem. 1906); *''Biblia Hebraica Kittela'' (niem., hebr. 1906, 1913); *''Die Psalmen. In Versmassen der Urschrift'' (niem. 1907); *''Das Fünfbuch Mose und das Buch Josua von Reuss'' (niem. 1908); *''Das Buch Hiob In der Übertragung von Otto Hauser'' (niem. 1909); *''Die Zwölf Propheten. In Versmassen der Urschrift'' (niem. 1910); *''Helge Åkesons Bibelöversättning'' (szw. 1911); *''Die Bibel oder die Heilige Schrift des Alten und Neuen Testamentes'' (niem. 1911); *''Das alte Testament in religiöser Betrachtung für das moderne Bedürfnis'' (niem. 1911-1913); *''Die Heilige Schrift Des Alten Testamentes'' (niem. 1912); *''Das Buch Hiob'' (niem. 1913); *''Die Bibel Prinz Max, Herzog zu Sachsen'' (niem. 1914); *''Die Bibel Eine moderne Bearbeitung und Nachdichtung von Paul Kaegi'' (niem. 1914); *''Die heiligen Schriften des Alten Bundes'' (niem. 1915); *''Das Buch vom Dulder Job'' (niem. 1917); *''Die Psalmen von Otto Hauser'' (niem. 1919); *''Bibelen eller den hellige skrift'' (norw. 1920); *''Przekład Franza Eugena Schlachtera'' (niem. 1922); *''Die Heilige Schrift Miniaturbibel'' (niem. 1922); *''Staten Generael – Keur'' (2. edycja) (nid. 1922); *''Erstes und zweites Buch Mosis'' (niem. 1922); *''Die Psalmen. Lateinisch und Deutsch'' (łac., niem. 1922); *''Przekład A. Bertholeta'' (niem. 1923); *''Pontificio Istituto Biblico'' (wł. 1923); *''La Sainte Bible'' – Louis Segond (fr. 1923); *''Die drei älteren Evangelien'' (niem. 1923) , Jahve w Ew. Łukasza 20:37; *''Naujas testamentas músû viešpaties ir isganytojo Jẽzaus Kristaus'' (lit. 1923); *''Biblia Neophytusa Vamvasa'' (gr. 1924); *''Versione Riveduta di Giovanni Luzzi'' (wł. 1925, 1966); *''Italian Riveduta'' (wł. 1927); *''The Christian’s Bible – New Testament'' – George N. LeFevre (ang. 1928), w NT; *''Die Heilige Schrift des Alten Testamentes'' (niem. 1929); *''Te reo Māori Bible'' (maori, 1930); *''Det Norsk Bibelselskap'' (norw. 1930); *''Przekład Hubertw Lassaulxa'' (niem. 1931); *''Sants Evangelis. Traducción occitana de l'abal Juli Cubaynes'' (oksyt. 1931), Yahweh w Ew. Mateusza 1:21; *''Bible des Jeunes'' (fr. 1931); *''Bonner Bibel'' – Petrus Dausch (duń. 1932), też w NT; *''Kinh Thánh Tiếng Việt (wietn. 1934);'' *''Przekład Karla Jonata'' (niem. 1934); *''Die Heilige Schrift des Alten und Neuen Testament'' (niem. 1934); *''An American Translation'' (ang. 1935); *''Przekład Henricha Herkennea'' (niem. 1936); *''Die Psalmen'' (Przekład Petera Kettera) (niem. 1937); *''Familienbibel'' (Przekład Petera Kettera) (niem. 1938); *''Herders Laien-Bibel'' (niem. 1938, 1947); *''Versión Nàcar-Colunga'' (hiszp. 1944); *''La Bibbia Eusebio Tintori'' (wł. 1945); *''Ny Soratra masina dia ny Testamenta taloha sy ny Testamenta vaovao'' (malg. 1945); *''The New Testament Letters'' J.W.C. Wand (ang. 1946), też w NT; *''Echterbibel - Fr. Nötscher'' (niem. 1947); *''Herder Bibel'' (niem. 1948); *''Die Psalmen nach dem hebräischen Grundtext'' (niem. 1949); *''Biblia'' (kiswahili 1952); *''Swahili Union Version (swahili 1952, 2006); *''Novi Zakon Gospoda in zveličarja našega Jezusa Kristusa: po grškem izvirniku (słoweń. 1953); *''La Sacra Bibbia Ricciotti'' (wł. 1955); *''Przekład Artura Weisera'' (niem. 1955); *''Przekład Theophila Flügge'' (niem. 1955); *''Die Heilige Schrift in Deutscher Übersetzung'' (niem. 1957-1959); *''La Bibbia , Edizione Paoline'' (wł. 1958, 1970, 1997); *''Nardoni Biblico'' (wł. 1960); *''Bibeli Mimo tabi Majemu Lailai'' (joruba 1960); *''Garafalo'' (wł. 1960); *''Tagalog Biblie'' (tagalog 1960); *''La Santa Biblia'' (hiszp. 1960); *''New English Bible'' (ang. 1961); *''La Sacra Bibbia, Pontificio Istituto Biblico'' (wł. 1961); *''Te Bibilia Mo'a Ra, Oia Te Faufaa Tahito E Te Faufaa Api Ra'' (tahit. 1962); *''Edycja Paulińska'' (hiszp. 1964); *''Versión Evaristo Martín Nieto'' (hisz. 1964); *''Anyamesem anaa kyerew kronkron akan kasa mu'' (twi akuperm 1964); *''Anyamesem anaa twere kronkron akan kasa mu'' (twi asante, 1964); *''La Sacra Bibbia ed. Garzanti'' (wł. 1964); *''La Bibbia di Mons. Garofalo'' (wł. 1964); *''Przekład Franquesa-Solé'' (hiszp. 1965); *''Versión Serafin de Ausejo'' (hiszp. 1965); *''The Amplified Bible'' (ang. 1965, 1987); *''Koren Bible'' (hebr. 1966); *''Die Bibel Die Heilige Schrift Des Alten und Neuen Bundes'' (niem. 1966, 1983); *''Versión Cantera-Igliesias'' (hiszp. 1967); *''Potifício Insttituto Bíblico'' (port. 1967); *''Nuovissima Versione della Bibbia Edizione'' (wł. 1967-1980); *''Concordata'' (wł. 1968); *''Biblían: tad er heiløg ritning'' (isl. 1968); *''Piibel: vana ju uus Testament'' (est. 1968); *''La Sacra Bibbia, Galbiati, Penna e Rossano'' (wł. 1968); *''O le tusi paia'' (samoa. 1969); *''Betiledi ba bosangi'' (douala 1970); *''Biblia sau sfînta scriptura a vechiului si noului testament'' (rum. 1970); *''Biblija ili sveto pismo staroga i novoga zavjeta'' (chorw. 1971); *''The New American Standard Bible'' (ang. 1971, 1995); *''The Bible in Living English'' (ang. 1972); *''Bibel Einheitsübersetzung'' (niem. 1972); *''Osty'' (fr. 1973); *''Revidierte Elberfelder'' (niem. 1974); *''La Sacra Bibbia CEI'' (wł. 1974); *''Axdiga Cusub oo Rabbigeena iyo Badbaadiyeheena Ciise Masiix'' (somali 1976); *''Biblia Hebraica Stuttgartensia'' (niem. 1977); *''Biblia Elligera-Rudolpha'' (heb. 1977); *''The New International Version'' (ang. 1978, 2011); *''Mukanda wa Nzambi'' (luba 1979); *''Biblia we współczesnej grece w przekładzie Neofitosa Vamvasa'' (gr. 1979); *''Magandang Balita'' (tagalog 1980); *''Il-Bibbja Mqaddsa'' (malt. 1980); *''Bibliia abo Knihi Sviatoho Pis'ma Staroho y Novoho Zapovitu'' (ukr. 1980); *''Kinh-thánh cu'u-u'ó'c và tân-u'ó'c'' (wietn. 1980); *''Bethel Edition'' (ang. 1981). Yahweh w ST i NT 7000 razy; *''The New King James Version'' (ang. 1982); *''Willibrord Vertaling'' (nid. 1982, 1993, 1995); *''Ibhayibheli elingcwele'' (zuluski 1982); *''Il-Bibbja Mqaddsa'' (malt. 1983); *''The Holy Bible in Urdu'' (urdu 1983); *''Die Bibel in Bilder'' (niem. 1983); *''Emphasized Bible - Rotherham'' (ang. 1984); *''La sankta biblio'' (esperanto 1984); *''Die alternativ Bibel'' (niem. 1984); *''Betiledi ba bosangi'' (doula 1985); *''Bible de Chouraqui'' (fr. 1985), też w NT; *''Leabhraichean an T-seann Tiomnaidh agus an Tiomnaidh Nuaidh'' (galic. 1985); *''Green's Literal Translation'' (ang. 1985); *''The God's Word Translation'' (ang. 1985); *''The New Jerusalem Bible'' (ang. 1985); *''The Holy Bible, R.V.'' (ammh. 1986); *''Bibeli Mimo tabi Majemu Lailai ati Titun'' (joruba 1986); *''Alkitab yaitu Perjanjian Lama dan Perjanjian Baru'' (indonez. 1987); *''The New Century Version'' (ang. 1987, 1991); *''DaBhaR-Übersetzung'' (niem. 1987-2007); *''Przekład Alfonsa Deisslera'' (niem. 1989); *''Les Evangiles, Claude Tresmontant'' (fr. 1991), też w NT; *''La Nuova Diodati'' (wł. 1991); *''Kleine Jerusalemer Bibel'' (niem. 1992); *''Hak-fa yok-hon fuk-yim-su'' (chiń. 1993); *''Biblija ili Sveto Pismo Staroga i Novoga Zavjeta'' (serb. 1993); *''Il libro di Isaia'' (wł. 1994); *''La Bibbia. Versione Nuova Riveduta'' (wł. 1994); *''Santa Biblia. Traducida del arameo al español'' (hiszp. 1994), też w NT; *''Biblia Jerozolimska'' (ang., czes., fr., hiszp., port., wł. i inne); *''The New International Reader's Version'' (ang. 1995); *''Embimbiliya li kola'' (umbundu 1996); *''Biblia Makariosa'' (ros. 1996); *''The New Living Translation'' (ang. 1996); *''Bibel 2000'' (niem. 1997-2001); *''Biblia Makarego'' (ros. 1997); *''The World English Bible'' (ang. 1997); *''Pismo Święte w Przekładzie Nowego Świata'' (ang. 1984, pol. 1997 i w 102 innych jęz.), Jehowa 7210 razy; *''Petrus Canisius vertaling'' (nid. 1998); *''Buch Ruth'' (niem. 1998); *''Peymana Nu (INCIL)'' (kurd. 1998); *''The American King James Version'' (ang. 1999); *''Bag-omg Kalibotang'' (ceb. 2000); *''S Neue Testament'' (szwab. 2000); *''La Bibbia , Oscar Mondadori'' (wł. 2000); *''Mokomi na bulee na njambe mabiangami nkombo Biblia yango kondimana na kala kondimana na sika'' (lingala, 2001); *''The English Standard Version'' (ang. 2001); *''Today Color Study Bible'' (kor. 2002); *''Neues Testament von Heinz Schumacher'' (niem. 2002), Jahve w NT 15 razy; *''Bochumer Bürger Bibel'' (niem. 2003); *''АРИУН БИБЛИ'' (Ariun Bibli) (mong. 2004); *''Das Alte Testament von Adolf Pfleiderer'' (niem. 2004); *''The Holman Christian Standard Bible'' (ang. 2004, 2008); *''Pismo Święte Nowego Testamentu i Psalmy'' (kaszub. 2005); *''The Holman Christian Standard Bible'' (ang. 2004, 2008); *''Sfintele Scripturi Traducerea lumii noi'' (rum. 2006); *''Biblia Peshitta en Español'' (hiszp. 2006), też w NT; *''Die Benedikt Bibel'' (niem. 2007), Jahwe (Ks. Wyjścia 6:3); *''Das Neue Testament'' (Przekład Adolfa Pfleiderera) (niem. 2007), Jehova w NT; *''NBV – Studiebijbel'' (nid. 2008); *''Kutsal Kitap Yeni Dünya Çevirisi'' (tur. 2008); *''Bibel für Schwoba'' (szwab. 2008); *''Zürcher Bibel'' (niem. 2008); *''The Scripures'' (ang. 2009), tetragram; *''NeÜ - Neue evangelische Übersetzung'' (niem. 2009); *''Das Neue Testament und die Psalmen'' (Przekład Herberta Jantzena) (niem. 2009); *''NeÜ bibel.heute'' (niem. 2010); *''Księga Psalmów'' (heb. 2011) Imię Boże w polskich przekładach *''Biblia Brzeska'' (lub Biblia Radziwiłłowska) (1563), Jehowa występuje w Ks. Wyjścia 6:3; *''Biblia Nieświeska'', (1572), Jehowa w całym ST; *''Nowy Testament'' Szymona Budnego (1574), Jehowa 11 razy (Ew. Mateusza 1:20, 21, 23; 2:13, 15, 19; 4:7, 10; 5:35, 22, 37, 44); *''Psałterz Dawidów'' (Jan Kochanowski, 1579), Jowa" w Psalmie 119:65, 108, 150 i 159; *''Biblia Jakuba Wujka'' (1599), Jehowa lub Jahwe" (1962) tylko w przypisach; *''Biblia Gdańska'' (1632), Jehowa w Ks. Wyjścia 6:3; *''Pismo Święte - Amos'', (1922); *''Biblia Tysiąclecia'' (1965 i następ.) Jahwe w I. wyd. w całym ST z wyj. Ks. Psalmów. Wyd. II. (1971) też w Ks. Psalmów (ok. 6000 razy). Począwszy od wyd. III. (1976), zgodnie z decyzją polskiego episkopatu, w większości miejsc imię Jahwe zastąpiono tytułem Pan, z wyjątkiem 21 wersetów (w sumie 23 razy). Imię pozostawiono w przypisach; *''Księga Psalmów w przekładzie Stanisława Wójcika'' wyd. III, (1968 Brighton), Jahwe w Psalmy 68:5, 83:19, 94:23; *''Przekład KUL'' (tzw. Biblia lubelska), (1971), Jahwe 6823 razy w całym ST; *''Biblia warszawska'' (1975), Jahwe w Ks. Wyjścia 6:3 (wyd. małe). Wyd. średn. w Ks. Wyjcia 3:14; 6:3; w Ks. Liczb 14:35, w Ks. Izajasza 40:10; 48:17; *''Biblia poznańska'' (1982–1987) Jahwe w całym ST; *''Dzieje Apostolskie'' – tłum. Roman Brandstaetter (1984), Jahwe: 2:11, 17; *''Psalmy'' – tłum. ks. Stanisław Łach i ks. Jan Łach, (1986), Jahwe; *''Współczesny przekład'', (1991), Jahwe w Ew. Łukasza 1:78; *''Pismo Święte w Przekładzie Nowego Świata'' (1997), Jehowa 7210 razy (6973 razy w ST i 237 razy w NT); *''Biblia Warszawsko-Praska'' (bp K. Romaniuk, 1998), Jahwe ponad 3500 razy; *''Biblia Ekumeniczna'' (2001), JAHWE tylko w wydaniach cząstkowych – w księgach dydaktycznych Starego Testamentu w wersetach Księgi Psalmów 68:5 i 83:19; w pozostałych przypadkach oddane kapitalikami jako PAN lub BÓG. *''Hebrajsko-polski Pięcioksiąg'' (2003) JHWH; *''Psalmy w przekładzie Izaaka Cylkowa'' (2008) Jah Kategoria:Imię Boże